The Power of Mercy
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Alternate Universe: What if the ending of the battle on Namek had gone quite different? What if Frieza was left completely unconscious and clearly dying? Would Goku be able to leave the tyrant to die with the planet, or would his conscience get in the way
1. Prologue

The Power of Mercy

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama so logic would say that I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Summary: What if Frieza had been unable to beg for mercy on Namek? What if before the planet was to explode, a misaimed attack followed by a rockslide left the Icejin Tyrant unconscious and bleeding, clearly unable to survive the destruction of Namek without help? I could be wrong, but I don't think Goku is the type of person to kick someone when they're down, no matter who they are. Will Goku live to regret his decision to save the terror of the universe? Or will he find that he was right, and indeed anyone can change if they really want to?

Prologue:

"It's over!" Frieza shouted as the Planet Namek experienced another terrible tremor. The evil alien held himself oddly. He had been trying as hard as he possibly could to defeat this Super Saiyan, this son of Bardock. But it was as he had feared, the Super Saiyan was unbeatable. The only recourse he'd had was to set the planet to explode. And in a short few minutes, it would do just that. "Even IF you manage to dodge this," It was the last of his energy, if it failed to destroy the Saiyan, then he will have lost. He needed the rest of his energy to escape the planet. "There's no way you can get yourself to safety in time to save your pathetic monkey-ass." A large ball of energy formed on his hands, "Die!" He began to throw the ball at the Saiyan.

Goku responded by fazing out and directly behind Frieza, he was directly the alien and a tall mountain. "Behind you!" he called out.

Frieza turned and in a fit of anger, threw the ball. Goku dodged the ball with ease, allowing it to crash into the mountain. Goku flew out of the way in time to watch the mountain begin it's collapse. Frieza was unable to move, shocked that the monkey had indeed dodged the large ball. He screamed as the mountain collapsed on top of him, burying him beneath it's rubble.

"Surely, he couldn't have survived that," Goku thought to himself. Nothing could survive having a huge mountain fall on them. He flew in for a closer look, to make sure.

Sticking out of the fragments was a white hand with purple nails, it was unmoving. Goku got nearer. Just when he was about to decide, yes, the menace was now dead, the hand moved slightly. Rock and rubble shifted allow revealing the Icejin, using his energy to remove the rock trapping him. Goku prepared for a final round. Frieza forced himself into a standing position, and took a step towards the Saiyan, before falling unconscious to the ground. He wouldn't hurt another man, woman, or child ever again, Goku realized. He turned to leave.

And turned around, to look at the evil man. His golden hair and turquoise eyes returned to their original state, as he eyed the prone form of the beast that had destroyed nearly every Saiyan in the universe. He had killed his own father, had killed Vegeta, and Kuririn. He had tried to kill his son and Piccolo. He was the reason for every ounce of pain they had suffered on this doomed planet.

But…now that he was powerless, helpless to save himself, Goku discovered that he was trouble just leaving him to die. Surely, the evil creature would now understand that good will always prevail. Maybe, the tyrant could change his ways. If Goku just left, no one would ever know.

"Save him, Goku," said the voice in his heart. The voice that always seemed to sound like Grandpa Gohan.

With a sigh, Goku flew back to the unconscious alien and bent down to pick him up. He was very light, Goku thought, for someone with so much power. Blood literally poured out from lacerations and gashes all over his reptilian body. Goku instinctually checked his pulse, it was there, but barely. His ki was dangerously low. Goku allowed a small glow to a light his body as he carried Frieza towards the only way off the planet, Frieza's own ship. It wasn't enough for the creature to attack him, but it would keep him alive until he could get him to better facilities. As he neared the ship, he only hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first part of this fiction. I said it before and I'll say it again, redeeming villains is fun.


	2. Chapter 1

The Power of Mercy

Author's Note: The inspiration for a part of this chapter came from an old 1980's cartoon. If you can find the reference and state where it comes from, Kudos to you.

Theme: This story's theme is based around forgiveness and redemption, the idea that even the blackest of hearts can be made clean again. This is a belief I've learned as a Christian, so, while I won't actively be using the Bible or anything, the same themes of being forgiven and being able to change and be made whole and clean after a life of sin are all there.

Chapter 1

Good or Bad

Goku barely managed to make it to the Icejin ship. He placed the comatose alien on the floor of the bridge and began pressing buttons. "Please, let this have enough power to make it out of the atmosphere in time."

He managed to get the engines to fire up for a brief few seconds, but they just died again. "No! Fly!"

Frieza moaned from his place on the floor, as he regained a painful consciousness. He tried to sit up, but he had no strength. What was going on? Why was he in the bridge of his ship? He should have been dead. This made no sense.

The engines fired up again, "Come on," Frieza heard his enemy whisper in frustration. They were BOTH there. Wait, did that mean…no…it couldn't. That was impossible.

Again, he tried to force himself into sitting up, only to moan in agony, gaining the Saiyan's attention.

Goku came over, "Don't do anything stupid, you've been badly hurt. Any unnecessary use of energy will simply kill you."

"Wha…what are you doing?" Frieza asked skeptically, "Why am I still alive?"

Goku glared at the alien. He, Goku, wasn't a hateful man by nature, but he was having trouble reconciling with his conscience for making him save this thing that had killed his best friend. "I'd think that was obvious!" he spat out.

So, his previous thought was correct, but, "You…you saved me…" Frieza dared to speak it, "But…why?"

Goku sighed, "Good or bad…you're still a person, whatever you are. You were defenseless and there's no way you can harm me now, not without killing yourself. I can't just let a man die, not when I could stop it. It goes against my nature." And boy, was he hating his nature right about now, he thought to himself.

As much as the Icejin hated to admit it, the Saiyan was right. "If you'd known what was good for you, you would have just left me, or better, finished me off right then." he told him, more to see how his enemy would respond then to make any real threats.

Goku grit his teeth, "That's what you would have done. Maybe that's the only real difference between us." The planet let out a loud roaring earthquake, indicating that the time for talk had passed, "Now, why don't you tell me how to get this thing hunk of junk working so we can get the hell out of here!"

Frieza sneered from his spot, "Did you really think I would allow someone to use this ship without my permission. I have it set so that the engines won't stay on without it. You need to type in the override code."

"Then tell me or do you want to die?" Goku tried not to shout, now was not the time to fight.

"If you'll shut up, I will." Frieza snapped back. He didn't like being beholden to this insignificant monkey, and worse, he hated the fact that his very life hung in them working together. "You want to be at that console, directly behind you," Goku ran to it, "Now, hit the red button and type in '8HJW29471F'."

Not a second too soon, Goku punched in the code, "OVERRIDE CODE ACCEPTED" the computer voiced. Goku ran to the other console with the launch buttons and quickly pressed them. "YES!" he shouted as the engines fired up and stayed on.

"ENGINES ON! TO TAKE OFF HIT THE GREEN LAUNCH BUTTON" the computer instructed.

Goku pressed it, finally getting the ship into the air. The ship roared towards the atmosphere.

"TWO MINUTES TO PLANET DESTRUCTION!" the voice of the computer said moments after.

He looked out the porthole, "No, we're not gonna make it in time."

Frieza laughed, "Idiot monkey, you know nothing of physics. Use the Hyper Drive. It'll get us just above the atmosphere, from there we should be able to ride the explosion out of here." He rolled his eyes from the floor.

It took all of Goku's will power NOT to just LEAVE the creature on the planet, as he found the button marked H-Drive, "You know it's normally NOT a good idea to make cruel remarks to the person with enough power to make you nothing more than a bad memory."

His foe laughed cruelly, "You won't kill me. You would have done it already."

"And you're starting to make me wish I had, so shut up!" Goku demanded. He was about to say something else when the Hyper Drive sequence finally initiated almost a second too late, sending them into the stratosphere, the mesosphere, and was just entering the thermosphere when the explosion began. The explosion rocked the ship but did it's job of propelling them further to the exosphere, and finally into the blackness of space. The ship did the rest on it's own, jetting away from the flotsam and jetsam of the exploding Namek.

AN: Where are the two foes headed? Will they encounter more foes or allies? Who knows? Stick around and find out.


	3. Chapter 2

The Power of Mercy

Chapter 2

The Plan

Sometime during the escape Frieza must have succumbed to the pain and fatigue wrought on by his injuries. Now, Goku was again carrying the wounded Icejin, in search of a bed. He knew he could just use a regen tank on him, but that would be stupid. He knew that if he was to have any chance at changing the creature, then he would have to let Frieza heal the long and hard way.

"GOKU!" came the nasally voice of his teacher in the Other World, "What are you doing?!"

Goku focused on his burden, not even looking up. "King Kai, I can't just let him die, it's not my nature."

"Goku! This is FRIEZA! The terror of the universe!" King Kai reminded him, "He tried to kill your friends and your son, he killed your best friend, your very people. How can you just dismiss it all like that?"

"He would've let me die," Goku told King Kai, "He would have let me die, I'm not him. If I let him die, than I'm just as bad as he is."

King Kai wished his pupil would let go of his pure heartedness just for once, "Goku, when he's better, he's not gonna hesitate to kill you in your sleep."

"It's my choice to save him King Kai. He knows it's ME who saved his life. If he does as you say he will, then it's his honor that will suffer." Goku told him, "I can't just turn away a person in need of help, no matter who it is or what they've done." he sighed, "Grandpa Gohan taught me better than that and I won't dishonor his memory by doing such a thing."

Goku didn't miss the worry in King Kai's sigh as he replied, "Goku, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, King Kai," Goku told the teacher who he had come to regard as a father, "It'll be two weeks before we get to Earth, in that time he'll barely be able to sit up, maybe. I'm not giving him any unnecessary advantages. He will depend on me for everything. Maybe by time he's completely well, well enough to try and kill me, maybe he'll have learned how to be a better person.

King Kai realized then just how far his student had come. He was no longer as naïve as he had been when he first arrived on his little planet. He still thought with his heart in every aspect, but also really considered what he did. "Alright, Goku, I'll trust you."

Goku knew he had his work cut out for him, but it had always been his belief that anyone could change if they really wanted to. Frieza's biggest problem was no one had ever dared to stand against him before, no one had ever told him 'no'. There had to be a reason for that. He knew a lot of those problems began with childhood, so that's where he would have to start.

AN: And so this is Goku's master plan. Will he succeed? Stay with me and find out. Sorry for the length but I'm just so tired lately. This chapter was mainly to focus on exactly what his plan was, I wanted to lay it out for all of you.


	4. Chapter 3

The Power of Mercy

Chapter 3

The first week passed without incident. Goku found the galley just fine, and fully stocked with food to his delight. He also found a training room where he could hone his newly-grown powers. It seemed a good deal of this ship was designed for comfort, leading Goku to believe that his enemy clearly spent a lot of time on this ship. The bedchambers was attached to what almost seemed like a parlor or living room. On a mantle were several pictures of a creature that bore a striking resemblance to the diminutive tyrant and what must have been a female of their species, no doubt Frieza's mother. There was also another like Frieza, only dominated by the color blue, whereas Frieza was a violet-hue. An older brother maybe? Clearly his family was very special to him, so why had he become so evil? There had to be a reason. No one just became do dark-hearted without a reason, even being spoiled doesn't make a person so evil.

Speaking of the Icejin, despite himself, Goku was growing worried. The reason the journey had so far been without incident was because the Icejin hadn't come to yet. He was still unconscious. And the violet shade of much of his body was fading. Goku knew he had no medical training, aside from making a few home remedies. And further scrutiny revealed that he was feverish. Something was clearly wrong and he had no idea what.

"King Kai," Goku ventured to call out through the connection of their minds. "I need your help."

King Kai's voice entered his mind, "What's wrong Goku?"

"Can you use your magic to look at Frieza for me, he's not getting any better. He hasn't woken up since we escaped from Namek." Goku asked, "He's got a high fever and he's paler than normal."

Kai on the his little planet, wriggled his antennae, allowing himself a better look at what Goku was seeing. He forced himself to forget that this was Frieza. He had to be objective. With another flick of his antennae he was able to get a really close look into Frieza's very body. "Okay, let's see what's going on here?" A very tense few minutes passed before Kai shouted in shock, "Goku, there are some very bad internal injuries, broken ribs that are cutting into his lungs, internal bleeding. Only his barely remaining strength has kept him alive this long."

Goku realized that this would take him off the hook. He had tried and it had not been enough. He could just let him die now and keep his honor. Then he remembered the pictures in the parlor. This man wasn't just his enemy, this man was someone's son and brother. "Can anything be done for him?" he had to make sure at the very least.

"The only hope he has is proper medical facilities. Don't use the regeneration tanks, they will only make matters worse, it seems his body is allergic to the fluid inside." Kai told him, "Let me see, the closest planet to your location is….Ahhh, it's his home planet. It'll have the proper medical facilities no doubt. But, Goku, that'll be very dangerous."

Goku sighed, "I have to try, King Kai. Dangerous or not," with a thought he transmitted the pictures that were engraved in his memory, "I have to." With that he went to the bridge to reset their destination, "Kai, do you know the coordinates?"

Kai sighed, "4F-19A-29"

"DESTINATION CHANGED! NEW DESTINATION, PLANET FRIEZA HOMEWORLD" the computerized voice confirmed, "ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL TWO HOURS"

AN: Again, sorry so short. I'm tired and have to do the dishes before I go to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

The Power of Mercy

Chapter 4

Planet Frieza

A creature like a miniature alligator sat at the controls of the Planet Frieza Spaceport. Sipping his coffee, he mused how quiet things always got when their master went away. The miserable tyrant had been away about seven months now, on some fool's errand to check into what was most likely just a legend, a fairy-tale. There was no such thing as a dragon that could grant wishes. Such a thing was just a folk tale that Frieza had picked up on from eavesdropping on his Saiyan pets. He could see how THEY would be so fooled but surely Frieza should have been smarter than to pay attention to the ramblings of monkeys.

"SHIP LANDING ON PAD THREE" the computer awoke the alligator from his thoughts and back to his job, "MEDICAL ASSISTANCE REQUESTED! REPEAT MEDICAL ASSISTANCE REQUESTED!" A visual appeared on the screen, allowing the alien a look at the ship that in the process of landing.

His mouthful of coffee covered the screen as he bashed the intercom button, "MEDICAL TEAM TO PAD THREE STAT!"

Goku watched from the bridge window as the ship landed, now bearing Frieza in his arms once again. Sure seemed he was carrying this guy an awful lot lately.

"Now, Goku," King Kai warned Goku telepathically, "Any sign of trouble and you get out of there. Frieza's father, King Kold, is even more power than Frieza himself."

Goku sighed as the landing gear dropped and the door began to open, "Yes, King Kai, I understand." Carefully he descended the stairs that the door created, leading to the ground.

As soon as his feet touched the pavement, or whatever it was, he was surrounded by all manner of alien creatures, most of them reptilians, although Goku saw one humanoid. The humanoid character approached him as the others took the injured Frieza from him and put him on a stretcher.

"Get him to x-ray stat, I'll be along presently to assist," he instructed the orderlies who obeyed in a run. He eyed Goku, "I am Doctor Orville Johnson, personal physician to the Kold Family, Frieza specifically."

Goku thought the man seemed friendly enough, "Hi, I'm Goku." he looked him over, "You look like a human."

Doctor Johnson laughed, "That would be because I am human, young man." he fiddled with his turtle shell glasses. "Thirty years ago, I was one of only a few humans from NASA to be on a special mission to try and get past our galaxy. It worked but then we were attacked and imprisoned by an army of Icejins. My fellows were killed outright, but somehow they noticed the intelligence in me and decided to keep me alive as a prisoner. Shortly after Kold's queen, Queen Lianna, went into early labor with their second son. Sadly, Queen Lianna died, and the baby was born much too soon. Their medical experts went to work as quickly as they could but it wasn't going to be enough. Someone mentioned me to the king and he had me brought out of their prison camps and here to try and save the child. That was the first time I laid eyes on Lord Frieza. Just a helpless little thing no bigger than the palm of my hand." the doctor reminisced, "King Kold told me that if I could save his little son, he would reward me my freedom and a place among his staff with a high salary. Well, I'm a father myself, haven't seen my little girl since she was five, but I knew how the King felt, and I would have done it anyway. Naturally, the punishment had I failed would have been death, but I digress. And so here I am."

All through the doctor's tale, they had been walking towards the infirmary, where even now the orderlies were x-raying their ruler to find out what was wrong. One of the orderlies ran out of the lab with an x-ray and gave it to the doctor. Doctor Johnson raised the picture up to the light for a better look, "Hmmm, this is bad. Have His Majesty, King Kold alerted to his son's condition immediately. I must operate, I'm afraid." he looked at the orderly, "And on the way, show this gentleman to the cafeteria, he must be famished. As soon as I am able, I will rejoin you, kind sir." he fiddled again with his glasses and went into the examination room.

AN: Okay, they have made it to Planet Frieza, just in time too. And we have seen a little bit into the wicked tyrant's past.


	6. Chapter 5

The Power of Mercy

Chapter 5

King Kold

Goku had devoured nearly all the food in the cafeteria by time the doctor returned. Through that time, he'd discovered that many of the soldiers were just regular guys working to support their families. Although their appearance was somewhat different, that's where it stopped.

Doctor Orville Johnson, the only human of the lot, approached him, "Well, it was a close call, but he'll be fine." he gestured, "The King has returned and wants to thank you for saving his son, he will probably want to reward you."

Goku shook his head, "I don't want a reward, I did what I did because it was the right thing to do."

Johnson smiled, "Maybe, but if he offers, you must accept, or you will insult him."

Goku sighed, "Alright, take me to him."

King Kold was situated at his son's bedside in his bedchambers. He gently caressed the forehead of his still-unconscious boy. The sight made Goku think of the last time Gohan was sick with the flu, which made Goku think that maybe the tyrant was no different really.

Dr. Johnson bowed, "Your Highness, I have brought your son's rescuer, an Earthling called Goku."

King Kold simply looked up, "Ah, sit, sit."

Goku had expected a man as monstrous as his spawn, but what he saw was a father just as worried about his son, as he himself had worried for Gohan when he could not be there for him during his year of training with Kai. "Um...thanks." he sat in a chair opposite the Icejin King.

"You saved my son," King Kold stated, "I was told that were it not for you bringing him here, he would have died."

"Actually, that's a bit of a funny story." Goku stammered. How congenial would the man be when he found out that his son's condition was because of his "rescuer"?

Kold nodded, "Why don't you tell it to me, and I will decide how best to proceed."

Goku sighed and launched into the incredibly detailed story of how his son, and two best friends had gone to Planet Namek in search of the Dragon Balls to wish back the friends that had been killed by the Saiyans some months ago. He went into detail as to how he had heard his son was in danger and had gone to Namek, after his injuries had healed, to help him.

He was sure to emphasize that he had gone to aid his son, to save his son and friends and that he had arrived just in time to save them from the ones called the Ginyu Force. He proceeded from there to explain how he and Frieza had become enemies and how he had been forced to fight the Icejin. He ended by describing how Frieza's last ditch effort had backfired and brought a mountain crashing down on him.

"He was dying, and I couldn't just leave him," Goku explained, "It goes against my nature. So, I saved him, intending to take him to Earth and take care of him myself, there, but his injuries were too extensive." Ever the honest one, Goku was sure that this admission would surely earn him another battle with a vengeful father. He wouldn't blame him either, if someone had attempted to kill his son (even if his son had been as evil as Frieza) he'd be pissed off too.

King Kold did not appear angry, simply frustrated, "I warned him, time and time again, not to get cocky. 'Frieza,' I said, 'there will always be someone stronger than yourself'."

Goku nodded, inwardly sighing in relief, "My first sensei, Kamesennin, told me the same thing." Perhaps he really had judged this man too soon.

King Kold sniffed, "You are not a human, you are a Saiyan."

"Yes, I am, although I didn't know it until the other three Saiyans came to my planet over a year ago." Goku told him, "Until then, I thought I was just a strange kid with a tail."

"You then know that it was my son that destroyed your homeworld, Planet Vegeta." It wasn't a question. "My son killed your home, and parents, and over ninety percent of your race, and yet, when faced the opportunity to get revenge, you chose to save him."

Goku wondered where the man was going with this as he nodded in reply, "As I told the doctor, I was only doing what my heart said was right. It was nothing really special, anyone else would have done the same."

Kold grinned, "Why do you dismiss the good that you have done? You know that's not true, young man." he looked at his son, "I am not a particularly kind man myself. But, then, I am king, and kings cannot afford to be particularly kind. My sons are all I have left in this universe that I truly treasure. You have saved one of my treasures, despite your personal feelings. It takes a really big person to do this." Goku no longer doubted this man's sincerity. "Now, I wish to reward you, so name what you would like, anything that is in my power to give is yours."

Goku thought about it, about his previous plan, "Well, it was my plan to take Frieza to Earth. Not forever, but I thought it would do him some good. He needs to learn humility and kindness. If he doesn't, the next time he meets someone stronger than him, who opposes him, they probably won't save him. They'll kill him without mercy." he explained, "I want to take him under my wing, have his recovery be my responsibility, to depend on me for everything. It's the only way I can see to help him."

King Kold looked at his sleeping son, "What you ask is not an easy wish to grant, but I see your point. Doctor Johnson," he looked over to the doctor who was still there, running a small check on his charge, "How soon before my son can travel?"

Johnson looked up from checking Frieza's vital signs, "He can travel now, he is well out of danger, although he will be unconscious for some time yet. Perhaps it would be best for the two of them to leave right away, before he can wake up and know that he was home."

King Kold nodded, "Go to the spaceport and tell them to have the ship refueled and repaired and ready to leave in two hours." he turned back to Goku, "Your actions show a truly pure heart, even your wish was for the sake of another. Hard to believe you're a Saiyan." he looked down, "I won't beat around the bush, I think those monkeys got everything they deserved and more."

"Why?" Goku asked, trying not to get angry. Maybe now he'd find out why Frieza was so hateful.

AN: And YOU'LL have to come back and read chapter 6 before you can find out.


	7. Chapter 6

Power of Mercy

Chapter 6  
A Revelation and a Promise

"I won't beat around the bush, I think those monkeys got everything they deserved and more." King Kold stated, loathing coloring his words.

Goku fought his anger at those words, this could be his only chance to find out, "But why?" he asked, "I don't understand."

Kold nodded, "Of course you don't understand, because you were not there at the time, this was before you were born. I will tell you, but only because I feel it might help my son." he took a deep breath. "There was a time, long ago, when my son was just as good as you are now. He had a good heart and a love for life that was evident is his lessons." Goku found that hard to believe but he kept quiet, ""This love for life was mostly due to the love he had for his, well, you Earthlings would say his wife." Kold stated, his eyes becoming misty with remembrance.

Goku jumped and cried out, "He was married!" Kold's look sent Goku back to a sitting a position, "Sorry, I just never knew..."

King Kold shook his head slightly, surprised someone could be so...well, easily surprised. "Yes...anyway. This was back when the Saiyans were just joining our alliance of the worlds. You probably understand by now that Saiyans were proud, arrogant people. Most of them thought their king was foolish to agree to an alliance with anyone. They wished to end it. So, at the ball celebrating the alliance, among other things, a Saiyan assassin popped up out of nowhere and fired a laser beam right through Lady Iris' abdomen and another through her heart. My son was devastated. Lady Iris was his world and in one blast she was torn from him. The whole kingdom was heartbroken, because as beautiful as she was, she just as good and kind. But, the heart that never mended, was my son's."

Goku lowered his head, "Oh...so that's why..."

King Kai had been listening, to the entire conversation, keeping a close eye on his star pupil, and understood, "I see, what we have is a clear case of Darth Vader-syndrome."

Goku mentally asked, "What's that?"

Kai explained, "On Earth, a man named George Lucas made a series of films called Star Wars. One of the characters, a sage called Yoda said this, "Sadness leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering."

Goku understood, "He became darkened by the hole left in his heart by his wife's death," he said aloud.

Kold nodded, "I see you understand quite well."

A guard came to the door, "Your Highness, the ship is ready for departure."

Kold rose, "Then it is time" Kold uncovered his sleeping son and took him gently in his arms, "This must go quickly, before I change my mind." he placed Frieza into the arms of the pure-hearted Saiyan. "When you are clear of the atmosphere, take a left, you'll come to a wormhole. This wormhole will take you directly to your moon. You'll be home in an hour. You best take good care of my son, boy." he warned.

Goku found it easier to feel sympathetic for his nemesis now that he knew his reasons, "Don't worry, sir, he'll come back one day just as good as he used to be, maybe even better." he left the room and followed the guard to the launch pad.

He gently settled the unconscious Icejin in his bed on the ship, and stated, "I hope you're ready for the challenge of your life." He went to the bridge and pressed the launch button. He was finally on his way home. What would his friends and family say when they saw who he was bringing with him?

AN: Alright a short chapter, but it still answers a few questions. Now the biggest challenge is coming. What will Goku's friends do when they find out? What will VEGETA do?


	8. Chapter 7

Power of Mercy

Chapter 7

Homecoming

Gohan was working on doing the homework that he'd missed while on Namek when he suddenly felt very strange. He felt curiously happy. Why? He closed his eyes, reaching out with his Ki, trying to find what was making him so happy. Then he realized what he was feeling. His father, he could sense his father, his father was alive! And he was coming home! He had been waiting for a year to come up so they could use the dragon balls to wish him back from the dead, as they thought he'd been killed with Planet Namek. This was so great, he jumped out of his seat and ran into the living room.

"MOM! MOM!" he cried out with joy.

Chi-Chi looked up from her sweeping, "Gohan, you should be studying!"

Gohan was too excited to complain about homework, "Mom! It's Dad! I can feel him! He's alive and he's almost home!"

Chi-Chi gasped, "What!"

Gohan grinned like an idiot, "Let's see if I can see where he's gonna land," he closed his eyes again and reached out. His ki reached even into space where he could see a familiar spaceship beginning it's descent. Thanks to his intense studies of linear placement he was follow the ship's path straight to, "Got it! Diablo Desert! I'm gonna call Bulma! She can meet us there!" he ran to the telephone and dialed, "Come on, pick up!" he begged, "Yeah, Bulma? It's Gohan! Guess what, guess what!" he quickly gave her the news, "Yeah, Diablo Desert. Meet us there! And tell the others!" By others he of course meant, Kamesennin, Oolong and Pu'ar. "See you there!" he hung up, "Come on, Mom! Let's go meet Dad!" he didn't wait for permission and picked up his mother like she was nothing and flew out the window.

Piccolo was training just above the house, having taken it upon himself to protect the Sons in Goku's absence. "Gohan, what's happened?"

Gohan simply cried out as he shot towards the horizon with his mother, "DAD'S COMING HOME!"

Goku could hardly believe it. Here he was, finally home. He could hardly wait to see Chi-Chi and Gohan. And Bulma, couldn't forget her. And everybody.

He initiated the landing sequence and the ship descended into the exosphere. Onward through the thermosphere and the other layers the ship plowed. Goku knew Bulma would want to get a look at this ship. It's technology was simply astounding. At last, he could see the ground, and standing all around the potential landing site he could see them. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Bulma, all of his friends. He wiped a little tear from his eye. How great was it to be home. They all looked so happy.

Then he remembered Frieza. They would not be very happy to see him, nor to find out that it was Goku who had insisted on bringing him. He had a distinct feeling that Chi-Chi in particular was gonna kill him for saving the alien that had hurt her son.

Chi-Chi waited with bated breath as the ship that she knew was carrying her husband, touched down only a yard in front of them. It was great to get her son back, but she had been afraid she would never see her husband again. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

The door opened like it had on Planet Frieza, creating a flight of stairs. Gohan frowned, "Wait a minute, that's Frieza's ship." he declared, "Why is Dad using that one?"

Bulma shrugged, "Maybe the one my dad made him got destroyed, or maybe he couldn't get to it in time." she reasoned. "Whatever the reason I want a peak into that engine."

Carefully, slowly, ready for Chi-Chi's frying pan, Goku disembarked the ship with his burden.

"DADDY!" Gohan shouted with delight, running forward to meet his father. Tears he could no longer suppress literally poured from his eyes as he screamed, "Daddy, Daddy!" Over and over again.

Vegeta, who stood well away from the party, forced there by a certain bubble-headed blue-haired human, saw immediately what Kakarot was carrying. No, it couldn't be. Kakarot couldn't possibly be so stupid.

Piccolo also saw and cried out, "Gohan! Wait!"

However, Gohan did not stop until he was mere feet from his father, face to face with the unconscious Frieza in his arms. "Daddy?"

Goku smiled, himself unable to control the emotions welling up inside him at seeing his son after such a terrible ordeal. He had thought he would never see his little boy again. If it wasn't for the burden he carried, he'd have thrown his arms around the child and just clung to him like a lifeline.

"Yes, Gohan, I'm home."

Gohan pointed at Frieza, "Dad, why? Why?" It was the question on everyone's minds. Especially Bulma and Vegeta's and of course, Piccolo's.

Goku sighed, he'd expected this after all, "Gohan, you know my stories of how Piccolo was a really mean person a long time ago?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, of course I do, Dad."

Goku proceeded, "And you can see that now, he's a very nice person who is sorry for what he's done, right?" Again Gohan nodded in affirmation, "I think that everyone should have the same chance to change that Piccolo did, even Frieza."

Chi-Chi came forward, slowly, eying her husband, "Goku, you can't mean to tell me that thing is the same creep who tried to kill our son."

Goku sighed, "Chi-Chi, I had to save him. I think a little, well a lot of time and effort, he could change his ways!"

Vegeta growled, "Baka Kakarot! This is FRIEZA! The same monster that killed our fathers, destroyed our planet, and dishonored our people!"

Goku's eyes went wide at the presence of his rival, "Vegeta? What are you doing here."

"That idiot's been waiting for you to come back, Goku," Bulma laughed, "So he could beat you."

Vegeta glared now at the woman, "Every time you open your mouth," he cursed at her, and turned back to Goku, raising a fist, "Since you seem incapable of burning the garbage, so to speak, I will do it for you!" His fist was filled with light as he aimed for the Icejin's skull.

The next thing he knew he was sprawled out several feet away. He was inwardly amazed, he hadn't even seen the other Saiyan's leg coming, but he'd never tell anyone.

Goku was serious, quite stern, as he berated the prince, "I seem to recall we gave you a second chance. Why shouldn't he have the same courtesy?"

"He destroyed our people, Kakarot. He stripped us of our pride, made us into slaves!" Vegeta practically screamed in Goku's ear, "Did you forget everything I told you on Namek? Are you that dense!"

Goku looked away, "I didn't forget, but you weren't exactly an angel yourself! Don't go saying that it was Frieza who forced you to do those things. You could have at anytime run away. You and the other two! You CHOSE to stay!"

Gohan stepped between them, while Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm, "Come on Dad."

"Yeah, don't fight here," Bulma begged, "You'll get us all killed."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku, "You can't possibly mean to go through with this, I just got you back, Goku!"

Goku looked at his wife, and at Bulma, and at Piccolo, "I have to. I'm sorry. I don't know why, but my heart says I have to do this."

Bulma grinned, "Well, Goku, I've known you since you were five years old. You've saved my butt plenty of times for me to give you the benefit of the doubt. If there's anything I can do to help, just say so."

Goku nodded, "There is. I'm gonna have to do this away from any luxuries or modern conveniences, which makes my home the perfect place. BUT, I don't want Chi-Chi or Gohan in any danger. Can they stay with you until it's safe?"

"Of course they can," Bulma replied, "The Nameks just adore Gohan. They'll be glad that he'll be there until they can wish up a new home for themselves."

Gohan remembered something, "Oh yeah, and guess what, the Nameks said their balls can bring back Krillen too!"

A purely Goku-smile lit his face, "Really! Wow! Let me know when you're gonna do it, I wanna be there!"

Then he looked at Chi-Chi, "Please, Chi-Chi, I know what I'm doing. Please, trust me just a little while longer. I know this is the right thing to do."

Chi-Chi sighed and looked at the evil man that had threatened her family. She was scared he would get his power back and destroy her husband and then come after her son again. Goku always followed his heart. Maybe he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he always knew the right thing to do.

"Alright, Goku. I'll go with Bulma. And I'll register Gohan in the public school there, it'll be good for him." she conceded.

Goku gave her his goofy trademark smile, "Thanks Chi-Chi," He jumped a little as he felt Frieza beginning to wake. "Uh-oh, I got to go now guys. I'll see you later." Without another word he took off into the sky towards Mount Paozu.

Vegeta quietly swore his Saiyago, adding, "Someday Kakarot, your kindness is going to get you killed."

AN: Wow, three whole pages. Sorry if I skim a lot having to do with the others of the Z Crew. Unfortunately, this is not their story. They don't get much air time.


	9. Chapter 8

Power of Mercy

Chapter 8

Reactions

Goku managed to get his house and get Frieza into a bed just in time. He went about the house preparing things. He unplugged all the appliances, except the refrigerator and microwave, and took them all to the storage shed. The only electric things he left were the lights. He was just about to go back to the ship and get some other things he needed when he heard a hoarse moan.

He went to the bedroom and watched as the evil man's eyes opened slowly, filled with confusion. Goku watched as Frieza's darted hither and thither, obviously trying to make sense of what was going on and where he was. He stayed out of eyesight, in the doorway, waiting for any indication of a reaction. The silence was deafening. It was as though Goku knew that his task would hinge on how these first several moments.

"Whe…wh…" The Icejin coughed, his throat hurt from a week of disuse. He heard footsteps and what he assumed was running water. Where was he? His mind was racing and he could feel his heart pounding. Very rarely did he know fear, but he hated not knowing. It was that which scared him most. The footsteps came back and a shadow settled over him. He felt a weight on the bed he was in. A straw was placed before his mouth.

"Drink," came a voice that he remembered vaguely. How long had he been asleep?

Frieza took the straw into his mouth, in his confusion he was unable to refuse, and sipped. He tasted cool water that soothed his aching throat as it slid down. He never thought water could taste so good. After the fire in his throat seemed to be gone, he tried again, "Where am I?"

The voice answered, "You're on Earth, in my house." Now he remembered.

Almost instantly, Frieza began choking on his drink. Quickly, Gohan helped him into a sitting position so he could swallow and regain his breath. Upon being gently laid back down, Frieza stared at his enemy.

"What am I doing!" he demanded, "With you?"

Goku took a breath, taking the moment to prepare his answer, "You're still recovering from your injuries, you nearly died. If I'd left you, you would have. I brought you where I can help you get better."

Frieza snarled, "I order to take me home at once!"

"No such luck," Goku shook his head, "You're going to stay here with me until I know that you are no longer a threat to yourself or anyone else."

Frieza fought to sit up, "Like hell I will!" he shouted. He was almost to a sitting position when he grabbed his chest and cried out in agonizing pain and grabbed his chest. His ribs felt like they were on fire. He fell back to the pillow, gasping for breath, "When I get out of this bed," he warned Goku, clearly pissed, "I am going to kill you!"

Goku put a hand on his shoulder, holding him down, "Stop moving, you're only going to hurt yourself more. When you are capable of getting up out of this bed by yourself, you are welcome to try," he assured the alien, "but until then, rest yourself."

Frieza growled, "How do I know you won't take advantage of my weakness and do away with me while I sleep?"

Goku shrugged, "You answered that yourself on Namek, remember. I would have done it already."

AN: Okay, a short chapter, Chapter 9 will be longer I assure you. And better.


	10. Chapter 9

The Power of Mercy

AN: As promised this chapter will be longer than the last one. I put a lot of work into it. In this we'll see the beginnings of Frieza's second chance. The first day is always the hardest. Especially when one of the characters is no doubt still readjusting to the time-difference and suffering jet lag. Oh, would anyone be willing to do some fanart for this. It helps me to see a visual, but I can't draw worth crap.

Oh, if you read, please review, I do like reviews. Especially detailed ones, but that could be because I like to read.

Chapter 9

The First Day

After a tense few moments of silence, Goku sighed and looked out, "It's about noon, I need to go catch something for us to eat." Many would have said it was foolish to leave his charge alone so soon, but they needed food, and he needed to see just how far he had to go with this guy. "Do you want bear or lion?"

Frieza glared, "What?"

"To eat? Bear or Lion?" Goku asked again, "I can't decide."

"And I am supposed to know what these are how?" Frieza snapped.

Goku frowned and turned, "Forget it, I'll just get both. We can save the leftovers." With that, Goku left the cottage. Goku was a nice man, even he knew that, but this was one thing that really put his kindness to the test.

Frieza waited until he was sure his adversary was gone. "Hmph, now I can get the hell out of here."

There was only thing he forgot. He couldn't sit up. He tried over and over again and every time he just hit the pillow again, hard. Sitting up hurt, he decided, "but I'll be damned if I'm going to let myself be dependent on this monkey!" Gritting his teeth determinedly, he gave himself a mighty heave upwards. The momentum set him into a sitting position alright and "AH!" crashing to the wooden floor, face first. "Ow…" he said with his nose smashed against the floor. In anger and frustration, he kicked his feet and fists agaist the floor fitfully. Forget escaping, he couldn't even get out of a stupid bed and now he was stuck on the floor.

That was how Goku found him a short time later. He sighed as he saw the still-grumbling Frieza face-flat on the floor. "You tried to get up again, didn't you?" he asked, "Thought you could try and escape with still-repairing bones and ribs and other injuries that nearly killed you? Not very smart," he chided as he picked the alien up and put him back in bed. He knew it had to be embarrassing for him, but that was the point. He needed Frieza to know that without a doubt, he NEEDED him, Goku, to survive.

Frieza glowered as the blankets were gently placed over him again, "I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

Goku nodded, "I understand, I do. Being in a new place is always hard, it's even harder to know that you need to depend on complete strangers." he thought to himself, "but maybe, I can make the transition a little easier for you. Now stay in bed this time and I'll be back in a flash." he ran out the door and took off into the air.

When he returned, he was encouraged to see that Frieza, this time, had taken his advice and stayed in bed, "I see you're learning already." he pulled out what looked like a pillbox. "I brought you something," he pulled out a capsule, and before Frieza could ask what it was, pressed the button and threw it to the bed.

POOF!!

The various photographs from the ship, in their frames, as well as a few other knickknacks that Goku thought might be appreciated, landed on top of Frieza covering him like a second blanket. His fingers drummed the blanket indignantly.

"Oops," Goku grinned sheepishly in the way that only Goku could, "sorry."

Frieza ignored the man's apparent stupidity and picked up one of the framed photographs. If Goku had expected so much as a tiny grin, he was sorely disappointed as Frieza's glare went even darker, "You've been snooping through my PRIVATE chambers!"

Goku could hold his irritation at the Icejin's attitude no longer, "You know, I don't know why I bother! You're acting worse than a two-year old! My son at that age was better behaved than you are right now, fully-grown!" he shouted, "I don't know what your culture is like on your planet, but here, when one person does something nice for someone, that someone says THANK YOU!" Abruptly, he turned and stomped out, slamming the door hard. Let the spoiled baby have his little tantrum. He had to clean and cook the bear meat.

Several hours later, after letting them both cool down, Goku brought back a bowl of hot bear and lion stew. He saw the pictures and knickknacks on the bedside table. His charge had his face scrunched up in what Goku figured was supposed to be anger, but it more resembled a pout than anything.

"Brought you some dinner." Goku stated, just to break the silence. Frieza did not answer or even make any indication that he'd heard him. "Ahh, I get it, now you're giving me the silent treatment. I don't know whether to be mad or to thank you. He sat down, "Alright," he brought small spoonful of the stew to Frieza's mouth, forcing him to acknowledge the Saiyan.

Frieza had been set on not speaking to him, but, "You cannot possibly be thinking to spoon-feed me like a mewling infant."

Goku gave him an incredulous look, "You mean you're not one, I'm sorry. Your behavior was making me think otherwise. I'd let you feed yourself, but as you can't sit up, I'm going to have to do it. Believe me, it's no picnic on my end either." He brought the spoonful to Frieza's mouth again, "Now, open for the choo-choo." Frieza only looked at him like he was crazy, "Come on, it's this or you can starve, your choice." He kept the food at the alien's lips, waiting for him to decide.

Frieza looked at the spoon of meat, an orange thing, and broth and sniffed it. It smelled edible. He hated this man, but one thing was true, he did need to eat. So, grudgingly, he took the spoon into his mouth long enough to get the food off of it. It was actually pretty good, he decided as he chewed and swallowed the little bit.

"That's better," Goku gave him another bite. "You know, I do understand. Before I went to Namek, I was stuck in a hospital for months. I was in this funny-looking machine, covered head to toe in bandages. And they gave me a needle," he shuddered, "Lots of them. The food was disgusting. And I wasn't even allowed to workout. It was so unfair," he sighed, "but, they were the doctors and I had to listen to them. Vegeta had really hurt me a lot in our fight, and the doctors really had to work hard to fix me up. I only made my situation worse by disobeying them. I'm no doctor, and to be honest I never expected to be in this position, with you as my "patient". But, while I am, you can rest assured that you are safe here. And I promise, no needles, ever." As he said this last bit, the spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl. He had said all of that with no interruption, and he didn't even know if Frieza had been listening. Goku stood and switched off the lamp. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day," he moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Frieza called out hesitantly. Goku turned around to face him and he grumbled low enough to make the Saiyan wonder if he had just imagined it, "Thank you."

Goku simply grinned, "You're welcome. Good night." he left the room, leaving the door open just in case he was needed sometime in the night. The first long day was over and he had a feeling that everything would be alright.

Author's Note: See, I told you this one would be longer. In Chapter 10 we will see some progress with Frieza's recovery. Hope you enjoyed it. If you read, please review, I do like reviews.


End file.
